Walk of Shame
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: "Walk of Shame": The shameful walk home after a night of a drunken one night stand. SaruMi boyxboy Fushimixyata saruhikoxmisaki


**Pairing**: SaruMi (Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata)

**Warning**: yaoi (or at least mentions thereof), and Misaki swearing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own K or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song "Walk of Shame" (by P!NK) that I wrote it to (and which greatly inspired me – seriously, this is a song fic .. without the song)

**A/N**: Okay, so I've never really written anything with these two before. Just heard the "Walk of Shame"-song and thought it would be kinda funny to make a fic out of it. Maybe I'll write them a "real" fic sometime. Anyways, here goes nothing. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**Walk of Shame**

_(Yata Misaki's POV)_

One step at a time. That's it. I'm gonna get out of here in one piece. I just have to keep walking. Only ten more tiles till the end of the hall. I'm so close. If I can just get back home, I can pretend this never happened. Like always.

Should it concern me how frequently this is happening now? I have walked this hallway far too many times to count already. Dammit! I'm starting to feel like a goddamn whore. Then I hear something and I freeze. The sound of footsteps coming closer fills me with anxiety. I cann_ot_ be seen here. I'll never hear the end of it if it turns out to be someone who recognizes me. I crouch my sore and tired body down behind a ridiculously big decorative vase and pray to every available deity that I'm not visible. A middle-aged woman dragging a five-year-old walks past me in hasty steps and I have to contain a loud sigh of relief that she doesn't turn her head in my direction.

As soon as they're out of sight I get back up to resume my dreaded escape. I'm still wearing the same clothes from last night, which usually wouldn't bother me except it's sticking uncomfortably to my skin due to the amount of sweating I've been exposing it to. I pass a window and catch my reflection. I sigh tiredly. At least my hair still looks somewhat decent. That's good because I have no fucking idea where my hat is.

I finally get to the elevator and mercilessly push the button. Why the hell is it not coming? I can't even hear a sound _indicating_ that it might be moving towards me. Frustrated I push every single button within reach. Still nothing. And now someone else is walking down the hall! Once again I find myself praying.

"Please, please, pleaaaase," I hear myself whisper in a voice that's unusually soft for me. "I _promise_ this is the last time. Just…. Please. Let me go home before someone sees."

A disheveled young girl stackers down the hall with her blood-red stilettos in her hand. Her dress is riding up her thigh and has obviously been spilt on. Her makeup and hair looks somewhat fine, though. Of course it does. She hasn't slept yet either. We lock eyes and feel the painfully awkward moment as we share the embarrassment of the walk of shame. She tries to smile at me but it doesn't reach her eyes and she quickly turns to stare at the elevator door.

Why is the stupid elevator not here yet!? I'm absolutely positive it's been at least two eternities since I pushed the button. The girl mumbles something and before I ask her to repeat it I recognize it as the exact same words I uttered a moment ago. Well, at least I'm not the only one suffering. Though, the thought of being this close to anything female makes me more uncomfortable than anything I could ever attempt to describe.

This isn't even really my fault! At least not this time. My so-called _friends_, my fellow clan-men, should have _never_ left me to myself in the presence of that much beer. They should have known better! Of course they didn't know. I've never told them that every single time I get drunk… I forget. I forget just how I'm supposed to feel about that … stupid ass monkey bastard! You know what? It's the monkey's fault too! Saruhiko should have the fucking decency to not take me in when I'm that drunk! As soon as I get that kind of wasted I forget how much I truly hate him for leaving, and instead I just… miss him. Which always puts a shit-faced me in front of his door at 2 AM, pleading and begging for attention that used to be mine fulltime.

He should know I don't really mean it! And yet every goddamn time he just smirks that stupid smirk of his and lets me in. How could he not know I wasn't in any shape to make decisions at those times? I don't even yell at him for calling me by my first name when I'm that drunk! That ought to be a big enough warning sign, doesn't it?! If he calls me by my first name and I _purr_ rather than yell, there's something wrong with me!

But no. It's almost like it's a special test of his, to test just how drunk I am. As if the mere notion of me knocking on his door isn't enough. He'll greet me in that creepy '_Misaakii'_ and I attack him. In a very different manner than I would sober. Sober Me would attack with bats and punches and flying skateboards. Drunk Me just likes destroying his clothes. Drunk Me just wants to get back under him. Drunk Me wants to yell out his name in pleasure. Drunk Me wants to hear him yell out mine.

Well, fuck this! It doesn't matter. This is the last fucking time!

The elevator finally arrives with a noisy _DIIING_ and I'm just about to sigh in exasperated relief again. Then the doors open, and Kusanagi is standing there.

"Ehh! What are you doing here," he exclaims surprised. The girl next to me takes advantage of the distraction and sneaks past him. She's just about to push the button when my pleading eyes stop her. We're in the same goddamn boat, woman!

"Um, I-I was just… you know.. visiting a relative of mine…" I try weakly, attempting to move into the elevator as discreetly as possible.

"A relative?" he asks suspiciously, consciously blocking my path.

"Yes," I say, this time more confidently. "I was just visiting my-"

"Ooiii, Miiisaakii. You left your hat, stupid," Saruhiko yells from down the hall as said item is tossed my way. Kusanagi looks at Saruhiko in distaste before looking back at me with disappointment in his eyes.

_This was the last time, I swear…_


End file.
